Edward and Bella's wedding night
by bornhopeless67
Summary: Edward's point of view of their first real night together as a married couple.


**Edward and Bella's wedding night**

**Edward's point of view**

**I do not own any of the material used here expect the plot line.**

While I was putting away our suitcases I could here Bella turn own the shower in the bathroom. She had left the door a little bit open allowing the light from the bathroom to escape through. I knew if I looked through that gap I would be able to see all of my beautiful Bella's body without any of her clothes blocking the way. I stopped myself from being too tempted to do it because I would not avoid on her privacy. Besides in a sort time I would be able to have all of her to myself. I couldn't believe I was finally being able to have the chance to express my love to her physically.

I looked down at my hands to see them trembling a little from my nervousness of what was about to happen. I prayed to what ever god was up there to protect my Bella from getting hurt from are wedding night. I heard the sound of Bella turn off the shower and getting out and I knew it was about time. She started to towel herself off, which seemed to take years. I heard the sound of her heartbeat start to hammer away and I knew she was every bit as nervous as I was. She opened the door and all she had on was her towel wrapped under her arms. When she saw me looking at her she gave me a shy smile and then she started to walk towards me to wrap he arms around my neck.

"Love, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I said with an adoring smile on my face.

I could see her face redden before she rested her head on my chest.

"If I do anything to harm you, you must tell me straight a way to stop, okay?" tension was thick in my voice.

"Okay, don't be worried we belong together." The way she said made me feel a bit better.

I looked straight into her eyes and without breaking eye contact I pulled he towel away from her and let it crumble by her ankles. I looked down at her amazing body and breath was caught in my lungs, I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. She then took my hand and pulled me besides the bed. Where she started to undo my buttons one by one, then she helped me take it off. She stared at my chest while took in hers. With slow movements she started to slide her hand down my chest, her warm skin felt so good on mine that my only thought was to be able to feel her all over me. So with un-human speed I picked her up and put her on the bed so I could go on top of her. Bella became to sigh with the feel of me on her. I started to kiss her with more passion then we were ever used to. She opened her mouth, granting me access to put my ice cold in with her warm one. We laid there for an immeasurable amount of time before Bella rolled on top of me and started to go down my chest so she could undo my belt. When she started to pull my pants down she made sure to rub against my body with her wet core. She put my pants on the floor and looked up at me from her position with a sly look in her chocolate eyes. Her small hand griped me with a quick movements she started to go up and down. "Fuck Bella." I said hoarsely before I could stop myself.

"You like that Edward." She started to giggle at me when I let out a moan. Then she put her hand down, and without stopping her hand movements she put her lips on the top of me and started to take more over me in while using her tongue to help her. After a long pleasurable moment her head started going up and down making me grip the bed sheets. Final she looked up at me while moving to lay besides me. I took that as it for me to start. I slowly moved on top of her so my mouth was at her throat. My mouth made small kiss that led to her perfect breasts. I encircled my lips on her nipples and started to suck little on it. Bella began to moan and her eyes rolled a little into the back of her head. "Edward please." She shouted and she opened her legs up wide wanting me to enter.

"All in good time, my love." I said with my voice just above a whisper. I began to start my trail down he chest until her bellybutton when then I could smell the most mouthwatering smell I had ever experienced. When I got to Bella core I see the juices coming out and so I put my tongue on her folds to taste something that is only out done by the taste of Bella's own blood. Bella began to wiper and cry out my name. I started to insert my tongue on the top while I pushed two of my fingers below in. Bella's arced upwards and started to become restless on top of the bed. "Please Edward I need you in me!" The need in her voice was so strong that I began to move up her body she my lips could meet hers. I kissed her for a while with her tongue guiding its way along my lower lip. She then moved her hand down my body so hold me right above her and she started rubbing me against her core, willing me to enter. "Are you sure?" I asked her, fully willing to stop if she wanted me to.

She just bit her lower lip and nodded to me once. I slowly pushed myself into her until I reached her barrier. I looked her in the eyes and she put her hands on my back with her nails in deep and she nodded to me. My hips started move in deeper into her and she cried out in pain and please and dug her nails in deeper. I went in further and stop to let her get used to me being in her. After a few seconds she pulled her head up to kiss my neck. That is when pulled out a bit and pushed back in. The feeling to being in side her was incredible. I felt both pleasure and pride to being able to fully be one with my lovely wife.

I started to move my hips in a fast speed while making sure Bella was not in pain. Her face was a mixture of both joy and arouse and she was louder and louder. This made go faster and she griped on to me and pushed her hips close while started to have a orgasm. I knew she was about to reach her threshold so I pressed harder. She screamed and bit down my shoulder while came. With that I called her name out just before I came too. I then clasped next to her, as a vampire I had never been exhausted but after being one with my wife I was just as tired as she was. There was sweat on her face and body so I pulled her onto of me to cool her off. "Thank you, Edward I'm so glad we waited" she said hoarsely and with that she went to sleep in a peaceful bliss.


End file.
